The present invention generally relates to material-handling apparatuses and more specifically to hydraulically powered material-handling apparatuses having movable jaws that can load, grab, and/or demolish structures and associated material in construction and demolition work.
Material-handling operations, such as bulldozing, grading, demolition, carrying, and grappling-type functions, necessitate different equipment and sometimes considerable manpower to perform. For example, the use of a bucket-type loader to demolish structures, uproot trees, and collect rubble is inefficient because conventional equipment is not versatile. Moreover, apparatuses used for grading, cutting, and backfilling have cumbersome structure and impaired operator field of vision that further complicate matters and raise costs.
While certain tractor-mounted bucket-loaders of the type having hydraulically powered, movable jaws are known, none employ versatility to increase overall efficiency and use. Not surprisingly, excavation, urban renewal, demolition, and land-clearing operations require the use of at least two different types of machines and often increased manpower to operate these machines. As such, there is a need in the industry for a machine capable of performing a wide variety of material-handling operations that would eliminate the necessity and expense of using multiple machines to complete these varied tasks. Further, there remains a need in the art for a material-handling apparatus that is adaptable for optimal economic and efficient use in both demolition- and earth-moving type operations, by way of non-limiting example. Moreover, an apparatus that can be modified through the use of various attachments to perform specific tasks is also desired.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a material handling apparatus for selective attachment to a vehicle. The material handling apparatus includes an adapter for selectively attaching the apparatus to the vehicle, a support arm extending from the adapter, an upper bucket fixedly attached to an end of the support arm and a lower bucket pivotally attached to the support arm. An actuation mechanism is further provided and is attached at a first end to one of the adapter and the support arm and at a second end to the lower bucket for selectively pivoting the lower bucket relative to the upper bucket. The actuation mechanism is preferably a hydraulic or pneumatic piston-cylinder that is interconnected with power lines for selectively driving the actuation mechanism.
The material handling apparatus preferably includes attachment features such as apertures, hooks and the like, for selective attachment of optional material handling devices. A plurality of auxiliary tools are further provided for selective attachment to or engagement with the material handling apparatus.
Other advantages of the invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.